


Blanket Forts and Water Gun Fights

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the Avatar and her engineer do in their down time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts and Water Gun Fights

“What the?” Asami asked as she walked into the den of the mansion. Blankets and sheets in a rainbow of colors covered chairs, the couch, and even the loveseat. The center of the strange fort was tall enough to allow Asami to stand. “Korra?” Asami called out.

“In here,” A part of the sheet opened.” Come on in.” Korra called out a muffled reply.

“What in the spirit’s name are you doing?” Asami ducked inside. The ceiling light threw a rainbow of colors about the enclosed space. “Are these our new sheets?”

“Some of them.”

Asami could hear the guilt in Korra’s voice. “Why did you do this?” She found Korra in the center of it all, piles of pillows surrounding her. She saw that Korra had used clothing pins to hold everything together so nothing would be damaged.

“Well, it kinda got out of hand. I wanted something small and cozy and it just kinda grew.” There was one section left undone giving both women a view of the room’s massive fireplace. “Did you ever build forts?”

“Never.”

Korra jumped up and wrapped her arms around Asami. “Then, my love, I have some things to show you.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s wide half-cocked grin and the child-like look in her eyes despite all that she had been through. Korra spun her around, making her dizzy. “Okay. Okay.” Asami squealed in delight. “What do you have to show me?”

Korra took Asami’s hand and led her towards where she had entered. “This is the secret doorway.”

“I came in this way.”

“That’s because I let you,” Korra grinned. “You always need an escape plan.”

“You are showing your secrets to me.”

“Not all,” Korra shook her head. “I have to keep some mystery.” Asami laughed as Korra led her to another cubbyhole. “I even thought of you.” The pair stopped in front of one of the bookcases that lined the walls.

“The shelves are empty.”

“I didn’t know what you wanted to read, so now you can bring in stuff.”

“You know you’ll have to take this all down.”

“Not for the entire weekend,” Korra pulled Asami away towards yet another cubbyhole.

“You brought in my office refrigerator?”

“Yeah, look at what’s inside.”

Asami cocked an eyebrow and knelt before the miniature refrigerator. Champagne, strawberries, and chocolate lined the shelves. “You thought of everything.” Asami’s voice softened.

“Yep.” Korra held out her hand to lead Asami back towards the opening where the fireplace dominated the view. Korra ducked her head down for a moment. “I couldn’t get the mattress down, so all the pillows will have to do.”

Asami just shook her head as a slow smile ticked the corner of her lips. “Then I’ll just have to use you as my mattress.” She said as she lunged towards Korra, wrapping her arms around the Avatar’s waist. Both landed in the pile of soft oversized pillows that Korra had gathered from around the mansion. “Mmm…I could get use to this.” Asami let go of Korra’s waist only to straddle her, looking down at the woman who meant more to her than anything in the world. Korra’s hair disheveled, giving her a wild look that only made her all the more appealing to Asami. Asami bent down to claim a quick kiss. Tasting chocolate and strawberries on Korra’s lips, “You have been sampling.” Asami laughed as she sat up.

“Hey, fort building is a demanding job,” Korra counted, running her hands up Asami’s arms. “You need a chance to play, to be a kid.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Korra struggled to get from underneath Asami, but it only caused a delicious friction between them. Korra watched Asami’s eyes darken. “You work too much.”

“And you don’t?” Asami grinned, white teeth flashing through her habitually dark red lipstick.

“I’m not hiding away for hours in a workshop or underneath something mechanical.” Korra stopped her struggles, she let her hands rest on Asami’s waist. “You need to relax and laugh more.” With that Korra found that one place Asami was ticklish.

Asami squeaked in surprise and began to laugh, struggling to get away from Korra’s fingers, but having no success. “Stop.” She laughed, trying to grab Korra’s hands.

“No.” Korra continued her assault on Asami’s ribs. Asami’s breath hitched, her eyes growing wide. Korra stopped. “You okay?”

Seizing her opportunity, Asami grabbed Korra’s wrists and laid them over Korra’s head, affectively pinning the Avatar to the pillows. Their faces only inches apart. Asami could smell the ocean and the wind on Korra. “Never better.” She dipped her head to steal another kiss. The kiss left them both breathless.

***

Korra felt something wet drip on her nose. She brushed the offending substance away, screwing her eyes tighter shut. Her body and those damnable Rooster Crows told her that it was morning. She rolled over to cuddle close to Asami, but only found empty space. “’Sami?” Korra mumbled into the pillows. No answer. Korra only groaned, she hated waking up alone. She heard giggling nearby. “’Sami?” Korra asked again.

“Time to get up, Avatar.” Asami laughed. A stream of water hit Korra in the small of her back, the shock causing Korra to jump into a crouched defensive position. “You look good crouched and naked.” Asami said, taking aim once again. The water rushed out in a thin stream towards Korra.

Korra caught the stream, gathering it into a ball, her smile widening as she stood. “You think you can win going against me?”

“I had to get one good shot in.” Asami laughed, taking another shot.

“You better run. Mrs. Sato.” Another ball of water formed in Korra’s out-stretched palm. Korra let a lick of water fly towards Asami, splashing her. Asami laughed as the water soaked her shirt.

“I think you should put some clothes on first, Mrs. Sato.” Asami chuckled before she took off running.

Korra only growled in frustration as she couldn’t find any of her clothes. “Very funny, Asami. Very funny.” She heard Asami’s foot falls fading.

“You shouldn’t sleep so hard.” Asami’s laughter drifted down towards Korra.

“Ah, to hell with it.” Korra mutters as she raced towards the sounds of Asami’s footsteps. They were heading outside. The two small balls of water followed behind the Avatar. Korra rounded the corner, only to be hit again with a blast of water. Asami’s laughter ringing down the hallway.

“That’s two to one. I’m winning.” Asami said. Korra wiped the water away that had splashed on her face from being hit in the chest. On the counter, she noticed her under shorts and a tank top. “At least I’ll give you some decency.” Asami laughed again.

Korra turned in time to see Asami’s ass head out the back door. “You’re mine now.” Korra grinned as she pulled on her clothes. The pink dawn sky faded to blue as the sun rose. “Why can’t mornings start later.” Korra’s voice nothing more than a rough whisper to herself. Her eyes scanned the grounds, looking for any signs of Asami’s passing. Nothing. “You’re getting good, Engineer.” Korra called out to the empty courtyard. A rustle behind a set of bushes caught her attention. _“Gotcha.”_ Korra thought as she flung one of the water balls towards the bush. A flock of turtle ducks came waddling out.

Asami’s laughter filled the air. “Close, Avatar. You are losing your edge.” Another stream of water hit Korra.

Korra pulled the water from her shirt. “Time to square off, Engineer.”

“A showdown. I like the sound of that.” Asami giggled as she stepped out from behind a lily pad tree that had been beside the turtle duck’s bush.

Korra laughed. “And I thought you didn’t play.” She smiled towards Asami.

“No. I never built forts,” Asami took aim. “Prepare to be drenched.”

Korra looked past Asami and smiled. “Bring it, lover.” She urged, taunting Asami.

Asami took aim as Korra flicked her wrist. Asami was soaked. “What the?” Asami whipped around. She had been standing in front of the turtle duck pond. She held her hands up in surrender.

“You’ll never learn,” Korra grinned as she walked over towards Asami to pull her close. Another flick of her wrist and the water once again was in the pond. “To pick a water fight with a bender.” Korra kissed Asami playfully.

Asami laughed. “You’re right. Next time, it is the marshmallow gun.”


End file.
